Miss Hyde
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: Kai has two personalities. Her normal one and her public one, but that's about to change. Another Kai/Kaiba oneshot since apparently it's all I can think of now when I listen to certain music. Rated T cause it's actually fairly tame (Seto Kaiba/OFC)


Dating Seto Kaiba had both its ups and downs as Kai found out. Being in the public eye more often than she had ever been before was a mixture of both, on the one hand her face was all over magazines and they were praising her for her choice in jeans or footwear or remarking on her hair colour but then there were the tournament openings and various other events where Kai was in the public eye but expected to behave as though these were common occurrences and remain as impassive as she could because all eyes were on her and if she so much as breathed wrong it would be in all the papers, on all the blogs and it would reflect badly on Kaiba Corp as a whole.

As a result Kai had developed an alternate personality for public appearances, something Yami never failed to tease her about when they worked during the day. Since Seto worked all the hours in the day he could and Yugi was studying in Domino's University to be an archaeologist like his Grandfather Yami had nothing better to do than work alongside Kai in the Kame Game Shop during the day,

"You're like Doctor Jekyll and Mr Hyde" Yami laughed, "During the day you're composed, stoic and dare I say even regal looking but once those cameras switch off and you're left alone you're a devious, cunning, outright rouge"

"I knew you loved me really" Kai laughed, "And it's Miss Hyde if you don't mind, I realise my balls are bigger than yours given the amount of time it took you to actually confess to your _aibou_ but still I am a woman. And I'll have you know a great deal of work goes into my prudish persona"

"I have no doubts" Yami said recovering from his slight outrage at Kai's use of the word 'balls' in regards to herself, since returning to his own body Yami had spent a lot of time catching up on things he'd missed while he'd been gone and while history and card games were picked up on easily vocabulary was something he still struggled with,

_#In the daylight I'm your sweetheart your goody two shoes prude is a work of art#_

Kai's phone belted out some sort of American rock anthem and after listening to it for a few more bars Kai finally picked up the phone flipping it open,

"Hello? Yes this is she" Kai furrowed her brow in confustion and left the shop front to enter the house at the back to continue her conversation in private

* * *

The conversation itself was a strange one at least in Kai's eyes; it was a magazine that had printed photos of her before at some sort of event Kaiba Corp had held in Domino to launch … something. Kai was never sure what they were launching or selling or promoting she just showed up and looked pretty.

The magazine wanted to do a full scale article about Kai, the woman behind the man as they put it, and wondered when Kai would be up for it,

"I'll have to get back to you" was Kai's response, she wanted to talk to Seto about it first and Yami as well considering the two did spend a lot of time in the public eye plus she didn't want to say or do the wrong thing and have it come back on Kaiba Corp.

After hanging up the phone Kai returned to the shop front where Yami was playing with a new game Solomon had gotten in,

"Question" Kai said hopping up on the counter top, "How do you do magazine interviews?"

"In my experience you usually just answer the questions they ask you and smile as they take pictures" Yami replied leaning against the wall, "Why?"

"Some magazine wants to interview me, they printed pictures of me before at that last Kaiba Corp event and now they want to get to know me"

"Hm, have you spoken to Kaiba about it?"

"Nope, I need to though I mean considering people either know who I am because I'm sleeping with him or Yugi's friend" Kai had been in magazines before along with the rest of the group after both Duellist Kingdom, Battle City and the Kaiba Grand Prix when Yugi had won the tournaments but she was usually just credited as 'friend' it was only now that she was dating Seto Kaiba were magazines printing pictures of her and giving her name as well, she'd actually seen some stores in downtown Domino selling snapshots of her from previous tournaments as Idol pictures, it was bizarre to say the least,

"You should talk to him before you make any plans to do an interview" Yami said, "After all what you say does reflect back on the company"

"Ugh when did my life get so complicated?" Kai groaned taking her phone out of her pocket and dialling Roland knowing better than to try and call Seto directly.

After talking to the older man and having him set up a lunch with Seto in a café close to the financial district Kai spent the rest of the morning in the shop doing her usual duties of sales assistant and of course occasionally shooing off the girls who gathered around the shop for a glance at Yugi only now there was more of a crowd and quite a few wanted to see her girls and boys alike, "This is just getting weird" Kai complained to herself as she took the metro train down into the financial district, "Next people will want my damn autograph"

* * *

Kai met Seto in the café Roland had picked out; it was just around the corner from the Kaiba Corp building and full of other men and women in business suits,

"Hey" Kai greeted giving Seto a small wave, he didn't look too bad today. Usually whenever Kai saw Seto during the day he really just looked like the definition of stress,

"Hi" Seto sat in the booth opposite Kai and when she offered him a menu he simply disregarded the words and set the piece of laminated paper back where Kai had gotten it,

"You can't just drink coffee you know, you need to eat something" Kai hummed as she browsed the menu, "At least split a sandwich with me" she eyed Seto over her menu and her expression told him there would be no room for arguing,

"Fine"

"Alright" Kai put her hand up to attract the attention of the waitress and ordered a large blt sandwich along with a large black coffee for Seto and a large chocolate milkshake for herself. After the waitress took down their order she walked off leaving Seto and Kai to talk, "So I'm sure Roland or someone told you why I wanted to meet"

"Roland said you'd been approached by a magazine regarding an interview" Seto said bluntly, "I don't see why you'd need to talk to me about it"

"Well for one you're my boyfriend and for two you run a huge international gaming company so anything I say or do comes back to you and said company so if I for example talk about how you like to tie me up and bite me that might look bad"

Seto now more than used to Kai's nature simply raised an eyebrow at the word boyfriend as if he objected to such a title, as the waitress brought their drinks over Seto began stirring in copious amounts of sugar as Kai simply sucked on the straw that came with her milkshake,

"I still don't see the problem" Seto said, "You've been acting strangely for a while now and I really don't see why"

"So you mean to tell me the prude act has been for naught, I could have just been myself and it wouldn't have mattered?" Kai asked as the waitress brought over the large sandwich,

"I was interested to see how long you'd keep it up before you realised you didn't need to modify your behaviour" Seto smirked,

"Fuck you" Kai glared over the top of her milkshake at the brown haired man sitting across from her,

"Gladly but I think the other patrons would rather enjoy their lunch" Seto replied taking the half of the sandwich that was pointed in his direction, "Although if you want to forgo lunch or have it packed up to go you can always come back with me"

"You know what I will get it packed up" Kai grinned and called the waitress over again and relayed the message that she'd like the sandwich packed up as Seto set some money on the table to pay the bill. The waitress came back moments later with a polystyrene box and some napkins and Kai and Seto left the cafe.

Just as Seto was about to make a move Kai ducked out of his grasp and took off running down the street, as she reached the end of the financial district Kai stopped and turned around to yell at Seto, "You can just fuck yourself Rich Boy!" she laughed and hailed a cab to take her back to the Kame Game Shop calling the magazine back as she did so.

If they wanted an interview she'd give them one.

* * *

When Kai met up with the magazine people in their office in downtown Domino she revelled in each gasp of shock every whisper that followed her through the corridors, the night before after he'd finished work Seto had appeared on Kai's doorstep and sought to repay her for her earlier performance at lunch and as such Kai was once again covered in various marks and bruises which showed through the crop top and low rise jeans she'd opted for that morning.

As for the interview itself Kai didn't see the need to hold back anything so when they asked her what it was like dating Seto Kaiba Kai told them,

"It's like dating any other powerful man, you have to remind them to eat and sleep and when they get so stressed they feel like pulling their hair out that's when you step in with some feminine charm and take their minds off whatever it is that's stressing them in the best possible way"

"By which you mean?"

"Sex of course"

When the interview was printed it was the best-selling issue of the magazine that had ever been in circulation, the company even had to print more copies because of the amount of people who had bought or had requested a copy.

After that the idol photos that were printed weren't the ones of Kai at various functions looking like a respectable girl instead they were taken mostly outside the Kame Game Shop and they were of Kai in all her glory, the clothes she liked to wear and her make up done the way she wanted it with thick black liner on her eyes, bright red lipstick and loud eye shadow colours.

At first Yami was shocked that Seto had nothing to say about Kai revealing her true self to the world but he quickly realised that Kai was no wild thing to be trammed in a net and Seto Kaiba for all his faults had realised this a long time ago and was simply letting Kai be Kai.

Who knew maybe the strange relationship they had would last after all.

* * *

**So I had some free time in college today since my course tutor is doing one on one interviews and I had mine at 11:00 and I was done by 11:10 and my class doesn't start till 12:30 so I thought "why not write"**

**This is another musically inspired oneshot this time by "Mz Hyde" by Halestorm. I've been listening to their album also "Halestorm" a lot recently and I love the tracks Love Bites, Mz Hyde, American Boys, I Miss the Misery, Freak Like Me, Daughters of Darkness and You Call Me a Bitch Like it's a Bad Thing. I highly recommend everyone to check them out.**

**As always like and favourite if you enjoyed this, leave a review in the bigger on the inside blue box, subscribe and become a fan today and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I put out.**

**Also while you're here why not check out some of my other YGO themed oneshots and feel free to message me with ideas you'd like to see or even just to say hi. I don't bite, unless you ask me too.**


End file.
